Gotta Love Scene?
by KaYdAwg101
Summary: Massie comes back from LBR hell Scene?
1. Chapter 1

Alicia Rivera: With Massie living like a LBR she is Alpha. Kristen, Dylan, and Khu laire all very loyal but then Massie comes back from Hell looking like a Greek goddess.

Kristen Gregory: Life could not be better. She has new look and is trying to snag a taken guy. Can she do it?

Dylan Marvil: A PC member is trying to get closer to her man. Good thing he isn't looking that way but whose way is he looking?

Claire Lyons: She looks great golden blonde thanks to Alicia. But she still misses her old Alpha, the only reason she choose Alicia is she knew Alicia would come out on top?

THE BOYS

Derrick Harrington: Has mixed feelings about Dylan. She can get really clingy and whiney. Also when Kristen starts hang around with him more Dylan's arms feel like chains. But he loves Dylan?

Cam Fisher: Claire looks great but how is he going to break it to her that he cheated on her. _Shhhh!_ Don't tell Josh.

Josh Hotz: Cam is getting really jumpy and he is determined to find out. He also just can't keep his eyes off Claire and that new girl Allison.

Danny Vitmitto: Is the hawt new guy that doesn't no what's with all the tension. All he knows is that Massie Block chick is looking pretty tempting.

Alex Vitmitto: Is Danny's twin brother but totally fraternal. He is more laidback and not looking forward to the "hot chicks" that this new school has. Well that all changes when he sees Cali Guafore.

THE NEW GIRLS

Massie Block: Is gorgeous thanks to a new haircut and color. She is hawter then ever and ready to take her spot with her new girls.

Layne Abeley: That's right she has joined forces with Massie. She sees why people like her she is super sweet and has great fashion advice. She is Massies beta and gets the dirt now with her impossible good looks.

Allison Ford: Yes her dad is the owner of the Ford Company just to let you know. She used to be a LBR until Mass came along. With her gorgeous black hair and purple gray eyes she can make any guy fall for her. Is that why Josh Hotz is basically licking her Gucci clad foot.

Cali Guafore: Is new to the prissy drama but it welcomes her with open arms. She is swooshed away into backstabbing, cheating, and lying. With her golden blonde hair and aqua blue eyes she gives Claire a run for her money.


	2. Coon Tail

Disclaimer- NOTHING SHE OWNS ALL OF IT!!!!!!

Massies Pov

I wake up in the morning to the smell of bacon. I quickly run off the shower trying not to be late. Yesterday I got my new haircut I got lots of layers and with more volume they also dyed it dark chocolate with one coon tail that was played off into her bangs. I studied myself in the mirror, I really did look good. I put those thoughts in the back of my mind and started to get dressed. I decided on tight hot pink short shorts that people could easily mistake as underwear, A tight yellow tee that said Eat tomorrow, Kill today with a pink piggy under it, A belt that had a huge hello kitty in the middle, under my short shorts I had thigh high fishnets with a purple garter around my left leg, and to finish off my outfit I wore yellow Gucci pumps. I had to quickly put on my eyeliner and lip gloss. I grabbed my phone and ran out the door. I dash out of the house so my parents will have nothing to say about my outfit. I skateboard over to my best friends Layne Abeley.

"Hey hoe!" I say to her as she tries to fix her pink garter around her leg.

"Hey my pimp." She says pushing up her already pushed up chest. She takes out her skateboard and we ride to school talking about our new haircuts. We arrive at school 15 minutes late, again. We see our friends just pulling up on their skateboards too.

"Hey Allison. Hey Cali." I say.

"Yea we got to get to class." Says a worried Allison. She was the goody two shoes out of us. Even though she skips the most.

"Okay let's go before Allison goes into cardiac arrest." I inform. We get to our 1st period class which we had with The Pretty Committee and Soccer Boys. I pull back the door and everyone's head whip over to us.

"All of you why are you late?" ask out snooty teacher Mr. Little.

"Sorry, Mr. Little. We were smoking pot outside again." I retort. The class stares at us bewildered.

"Don't have it happen again." He warns. My group and I strut back to our seat everyone's eyes following us like a 7 year old at a Hannah Montana concert. I couldn't find another seat so I plop into Laynes lap causing us to erupt with laughter.

"Class I will be right back." Says Mr. Little. As he exits the door my group and I get up and open all the windows.

"It's so hot in here." I say sitting back into Mr. Little's chair. All of sudden TPC erupt with laughter and point my way. If they want war its war they will get.

"Hey Ali, turn on the radio." I yell at the gorgeous but rebellious girl. She turns on the radio and Obsessed blares through the classroom. I quickly go lock the door with the spare key I stole from Principle Burns 3 years ago. I seductively swing my hips to the music with Layne. I could feel all the stares of the guy through my head. For about 10 more minutes we dance. Then Cali spots Mr. Little coming down the hall.

"Teacher." Yells Cali. We scatter put everything back in its place. We finally get done with minutes to spare. I plop down on Laynes lab right as Mr. Little walked through the door. Class finally gets done with no more interruptions.

"I can't believe we have Biology next totally sucks." I say to Cali who is having trouble with her skin tight micro mini dress.

"I know like who wants to learn about Math anyway." Bellows Allison.

"Honey Biology is science."I say. Allison is a very smart girl but then has her retarded moments.

"Oh. It still sucks." She whines. We get to Biology actually on time; we sit in the very back. At this very moment Alicia's gang with the boys following was walking up to us.

"Those are our seats Maysie." Sneers Alicia

"Well first off Leech the names Massie. Second of all I can sit were I please. You don't own me like them." I retort pointing at TPC.

"I hope I don't own you, look at your clothes." Says Alicia. TPC laugh too overly loud and give Alicia high fives.

"So at least I don't dress like overly prude priss." I snap.

"Well were not sluts unlike you." Joins Claire. Claire looked much different but I just couldn't out my finger on it.

"Claire you look different. Wait, did you get a different hair color." I study her new look she looked more graceful with the golden color. It remind me much of Cali's her but more elegant, something my girls and I hate. Most of TPC looked different not just Claire, Alicia got her hair more of chocolate color, Dylan was still rockin the red head look but Kirsten looked very different. Her usually dirty blonde hair was dyed to my old color auburn. The more I think about it she looked allot like my old self the hair was the same length, color, and wavy. She even dressed like me, her sporty chic was gone.

"Kirsten you look very different you resemble I don't know me. Well when I was old bitchy Massie." I giggle. Kirsten blushes and lets out a musical laugh that was like mine. I was starting to get crept out of how she was just like me.

"Yea. Alicia wanted me to get it." She says softly.

"I think she pulls off you better than you." Says Claire again.

"Khulaire shut the hell up me wasn't talking to you." I snap at her. I put up my index finger letting them know the conversation was over.

Babely: Harsh to Claire

Massiekur: Not really

Calicul: Whose Claire bf?

Allisex: Cam one with different eyes

Calicul: Oh

Babely: Mass gotta tell sumthing!

Massiekur: Tell

Calicul: Dish

Allisex: Speak

Babely: I slept with Cam

Massiekur: Shit!

**REVIEW!!! **


End file.
